Eggplant & Tuna (Gakupo x Luka Fanfic)
by Hapu
Summary: Kamui Gakupo is in love with Megurine Luka. She abuses him and hurts him all the time, but as time passes, Luka grows fonder of Gakupo. What will happen next? Read to find out! c:
1. Chapter 1

**Please go easy on me. This is only my second Fan-Fiction. (I have another on on . This story is on there as well) O: Try to be nice if you're going to say something about my work, and if you like, please share! C: Oh, also, my name on wattpad is NoseBleed. I beg of you.. Do NOT think that I am trying to steal anyone's work! The content of to story is MINE. But I do not own the Vocaloid's, nor the character's that I am using for this story. Thank you.~ :3**

* * *

**Luka's POV**

I had just woken up from my charge. Last night I had such a rough sleep and then I peered out the window, it was a gloomy Friday in November, great.. "Just what I needed, first that Gakupo idiot, now the weather outside." I murmured to myself. Kamui Gakupo.. That eggplant loving samurai with a huge ego. He just can't take a hint! He hits on me constantly! No matter how many times I reject him, push him away, or beating him with my tuna, he just doesn't stop! What a pain..

I dragged myself out of bed and roamed through the huge Vocaloid mansion. My stomach kept growling and it made me furious. I soon found myself in the kitchen and hoped that no one had touched my tuna. If someone touched my tuna, it would be like them digging one foot into their own grave.

As I opened the door to the fridge, I sighed in relief. No one had laid a hand on my precious tuna, I picked it up and embraced it. "Oh tuna.. You're the only one that understands me.." I said much louder than intended, luckily, no one could hear me. I was always the first to wake up, everyone else must still be asleep.

To my surprise, I heard foot steps. A few seconds later, I was faced with the sleepy purple haired Samurai, Gakupo. He was wearing his sleeping kimono and his long hair was out. He yawned, stretched, and made his way over to me, I stared at him, highly annoyed.

"Oh.. But I thought I understood you so well my hunny~!" He said with that sleepy voice of his. God, even though he was annoying, he sure was good-looking, and that voice of his made him even more attractive.

"Pft, shut up Baka, I'm NOT your hunny.. As a matter of fact, I'm not your anything." I said to him slightly embarrassed.

I saw the Samurai pout. "Luka-Chan, what have I done to you? Why are you always so mean to me?" He said in a sad voice. At that moment, I smacked him right in the back of his head with my tuna and crossed my arms over my chest. "How about, what HAVEN'T you done? That question would make more sense." I replied and stomped out of the kitchen with my tuna, a slight blush on my face, and a groaning Gakupo on the hard floor.

**Gakupo's POV**

OWW! What the hell! Why is Luka so cold towards me? I'm only trying to be nice and show my feelings for her! I've never done anything wrong to her.. "I had no idea that Luka was so strong as to knock a samurai to the floor with the impact of that tiny tuna of hers." I said quietly to myself. I just kept laying on the hard, cold floor. I just needed a few minutes of silence to think..

'M-maybe it's time to move on? Should I give up on Luka? She clearly hates me..' I thought to myself.

I sighed. If only she knew just how much I loved her.

I picked myself up, off the floor and took my eggplant out of the fridge, threw it into the air and cut it into pieces with my katana, then the slices of eggplant fell softly on a plate. I dragged myself out of the kitchen and into my room. What am I going to do? I'm so confused.

I feel so hopeless, what am I doing wrong?! I screamed inside my head, asking myself a thousand and one questions. After I finished my eggplant, I went back into the kitchen and washed my plate furiously.

I heard voices behind me, the rest of the group must have woken up but I didn't bother to turn around, I just kept grumbling to myself from my aggravation.

The gang must have heard me with my noises of sheer anger, because Len and Rin, the two twins with blonde hair snuck up on me and grabbed each of my legs while looking up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Are you okay Gakupo-Kun?" Both the twins said in harmony. I just starred at the blankly and replied "yeah, I guess I'm alright.." But not sounding in the least bit convincing. The twins stood up and looked me straight in the eyes.

"NO! Gakupo, you're not alright! Tell us what's wrong!" They shouted. Oh no.. I could feel other pairs of eyes looking upon me, but I didn't dare look away from the twins, also, everything was silent, which put even more pressure on me. I could feel sweat forming from the back of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gakupo's POV**

Oh lord, what am I going to do?! I'm screwed! I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Rin and Len were still giving me that Puppy Dog Look from before, but now their eyes were filled with curiosity.

"E-emm.. I swear, n-nothing wrong you guys! I promise.." I chipper-ed, but it was fake. They were right, but it wasn't something that was bothering me, it was SOMEONE, who I so desperately wanted to notice me the way I noticed her.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Len screamed. I jumped back and ran out of the kitchen as quickly as I could, then BAM!

I ran into something.. or someone hard and fell right on my back. I moaned in pain and sat up. "Ugh.." is all I could manage to say, then I opened my eyes and saw the feisty pinkette staring at me, obviously pissed.

"HEY! Watch where you're going BAKA!" She yelled. I became furious, but I contained it and took a deep breath "O-oh, I'm sorry Luka-Chan! I didn't mean to bumb into you. Please forgive me." I chuckled nervously. "Hmph! Whatever eggplant boy." She icily replied.

Luka gave me a death glare as she passed by, it made a shiver run down my spine. After that cold remark that the pinkette just gave me, all I want is to be left the hell alone. I've tried to deal with this, but I think that I've had enough of Luka's disgusting comments and rude actions, even a samurai such as myself reaches a boiling point.

With that being said, I stomped into my room and slammed my door shut, and boy, it was pretty loud. I'm sure that everyone had heard it, but at this particular moment, I couldn't care less.

**Luka's POV**

I jumped as I heard a extremely loud noise coming directly upstairs from the kitchen, which was Gakupo's room. I wasn't the only one who was startled, everyone else seemed to stop breathing too.

I felt horrible now, I think I might have over done it, besides, it was an accident after all..

"What in the world.. WAS THAT?!" I heard Kaito scream. Kaito was the blue haired guy with the ice cream fetish who had a thing for Miku Hatsune, and clearly, she liked him back, but of course, they had NO clue that they loved each, I swear, people today are so blind that it's sickening.

"Oh, I'm sure that it was Gakupo. Didn't you notice? He left the kitchen looking kinda upset. He probably slammed the door to his room, wonder what's upsetting him." Lily said.

I looked at her a little worried, was this all my doing? YES! Of course it was! Even though the idiot was infuriating sometimes, I never meant to hurt him THAT badly, for him to slam the door like that, I'm probably the last person he wants to be faced with right now.

"Yeah Lily, we all saw how he was acting, it's strange." Teto agreed. A half drunk Meiko turned to me and waved a hand in front of my face, I was in a daze. "Umm.. Luka? Earth to Tuna-Girl.." I snapped out of it and blinked.

"H-huh?" I replied. She cleared her throat and said, "Well.. I know you're not too fond of Gaku-Kun, but since he really cares about you, how about you go talk to him and see what's up?"

I gave her a 'do you think I'm stupid look.' "Are you crazy, Meiko? He wouldn't tell me what's wrong.." But mostly, I was just too terrified to face him. What would he say? What would he do?

Neru walked up to me and grabbed both my hands, looking me straight in the eye. "C'mon, Luka-Chan. If anyone could help him, it's you!" I sighed heavily "A-alright, I'll talk to him," I stuttered. And with that, I raced up to his room and grabbed a hold of the door handle.

I was hesitant, not sure if it was a good idea, but I already promised everyone that I would talk to him, so I held my breath and flung the door opened without knocking. My head was down at first but than I slowly picked it up, only to see a purple headed samurai with his head buried into a pillow.

I had to admit, he looked like an adorable child, which made my paranoia lessen slightly, but still.. Fear was inside me, I opened my mouth, trying to speak "G-Gakupo..?" Is all I could manage to say.

The purple headed samurai picked his head up and turned to me with a shocked expression on his face, but not long after, it turned into rage. I felt my heart stop, there was no turning back now, I'm almost sure that I look terrified.

I looked back at the floor and heard Gakupo suck his teeth, which made me flinch and shut my eyes tight. "What do you want?!" He said in the same exact tone that I had given him earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope that you have enjoyed Chapter Three of my Gakupo x Luka Fanfiction! C: I'm sorry that it's short, but I did that on purpose! xD I'm sorry, I had to x3 I enjoy "cliffhangers." Chapter Four will be out soon, I promise! \(^O^)/ P.s, I know.. Might be a little over dramatic, but I just imagine Luka being that way xD**

* * *

**{Luka's P.O.V}**

"What do you want?!" The purple headed eggplant lover snapped. I don't know why, but I was on the verge of tears. Why did the tone of Gakupo's voice make me feel this way?

I sniffed and seriously looked at him. "Me and everyone else wanted to know if you were okay. The slam from that door shook the entire mansion Gakupo.. And yes, I know that I'm the center of all your anger."

He just starred at me with no emotion. I couldn't take it, all the guilt of basically destroying him, I dropped to my knees and started crying. "I-I'm so sorry Gakupo! Please don't hate me.." I begged.

**{Gakupo's P.O.V}**

Awh.. I find it so cute when my darling begs. I've never seen this side of her, it's interesting.. But I do feel bad for letting her cry like this. I calmed myself down ages ago, a samurai should lose his temper for to long. What kind of samurai would I be if I did that? Pft, not a very good one.

I beamed brightly at the pinkette and walked over to her, patting her lightly on the head. I crouched down a bit so that we were at the same level.

Luka looked up at me with fright, she started shivering. What did she think I was going to do? Hurt her? I'd NEVER be able to do that! Maybe if I teased her a little, she would stop crying.

"Oh darling~!" I purred and then quickly pulled her into my embrace. "That sure was something! I've never seen you that scared before! Usually when you see me, you hit me BUT I shall never stop trying to win you're heart!" I happily added.

I heard the tuna lover gasp and then she pushed me away, hard I might add. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes "So.. You aren't mad at me?"

"Oh! Of course not! I got over it before you even came in. You are very beautiful when you cry.. But I don't like seeing you cry." I replied and frowned.

**{Luka's P.O.V}**

So the idiot wasn't even upset when I walked in? This was all a game?! Oh that's it.. He's gonna have it!

"YOU ARE SO DEAD EGGPLANTS!" I screeched. Gakupo stood up and looked at me surprised. I quickly grabbed both of his arms and pinned him to the floor, giving him a good slap across the face. He deserved it, he played with my feelings! What a BAKA!

Everything was silent, I was on the verge of tears again. My vision became blurry from all the water in my eyes so I blinked and sniffed. "How could you.. Let me believe that you were mad at me like that? HOW COULD YOU ALLOW ME TO THINK THAT YOU HATE ME?!" I sobbed.

I got no response from him and tears from my eyes were dropping onto his cheeks. My own cheeks were burning, I wasn't blushing though. My face was flushed. I was mentally tried and drained.

"Answer me.. ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" I pleaded, I was so angry that I couldn't stand it. I came here to see if Gakupo was okay, but now I'm the one that's upset, and NO! I am not 'over reacting.'

Gakupo opened his mouth and took a breath, I could smell his warm, minty breath from where I was. "Luka.. I-I didn't mean any harm. Please, forgive me.."

I loosened my grip and he pulled me off of him. I have to say, that slap Really hurt my hand, wonder how his face might feel but again, he deserved it. He shouldn't have done what he did.

I wiped my eyes but said nothing back. I just gave him a long and icy stare. No, I didn't hate him.. But I wish I did. Why is it so hard to hate Eggplants? And recently, I find my heart beating faster when he comes close to me sometimes. What the hell is this felling?

"Hmph, what ever eggplant boy, I don't care.." I said in a much sadder voice then I has hoped to replied with. I got off the floor and turned away to leave. I could hear Gakupo's soft sighs of sadness. I bit my lip, trying not to peer back at him and then ran out of his room as quickly as possible.

**{Gakupo's P.O.V}**

No.. NO! I really did it now. Why am I such an idiot?! I hate myself right now. All hopes of Luka loving me and us being together just vanished into thin air.

I can't believe it, I made her so mad. He face was red with anger, sobbing hysterically, and yelling extremely loud. I've heard her yell like that before, but that was rare. I feel like crying right now, I don't care about this samurai bull shit right now. Who cares about staying calm and crap when you just made this biggest mistake of your life? And what if theirs no chance of fixing it..?

"I'm so sorry.. Luka-Chan."


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOM! Again, another cliffhanger! Please don't kill me ono;; share if you enjoyed and comment as well, I'd love to know what you think! If you have any advice as well, help me out. I want to improve my writing skills in any way possible. Chapter Five will be coming soon. c:**

* * *

**次回まで。あなたたちを愛しています！****:3 ~Megurine Pujx. **

* * *

**{Gakupo's P.O.V}**

It had been a whole day since the 'incident' with Luka-Chan. I still haven't found the courage to talk to her and obviously, she wasn't going to even look my way. Luka has been ignoring me ever since and I hated it. I need advice. Who should I go t- oh! I know.. I'll go to my best friend Kaito, he'll know what I should do!

I left my room and went downstairs into the main living room where I found Kaito eating an entire tub of ice cream {Of course} and watching a new episode from his favorite show on the huge black leather couch.

I waved at him, "Hey Kaito, can I talk to you about something? It's kinda.. Important." Kaito looked at me confused and turned off the television to my surprise. He has never been interrupted while watching one of his programs, and certainly he wouldn't shut it off just to talk to me, or anyone else for that matter.

Usually I would get a "Can this wait until my show is over?" But no. Kaito must have been in an awfully good mood.

"What's up Gaku-Chan?" He said. I hated when he called me 'Gaku-Chan,' but right now that was the least of my problems. I blinked a few times and the cleared my throat.

"Kaito.. I made a mistake, a big one.. And I don't know what to do, I don't know if it can ever be fixed." He looked concerned and rubbed his chin.

"Does this by any chance have to do with Luka-Chan?" He asked. I nodded my head and looked down, letting my bangs cover a good amount of my face.

"Dude, you need to get over your fears and just talk to the girl, that's your solution." He pointed out. Well geez, I could have thought of that myself. I rolled my eyes then looked back up at him.

"Yeah, but the thing is.. She has no interest in me what so ever now. I know that what I did wasn't as big a deal as she's making it out to be, but I really don't want her to be mad."

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "What exactly did you do Gakupo?" He questioned. "All I did was let her on to believe that I was mad at her. She was crying but them I got up, went over to her, patted her on the top of her head while hugging her and reassured her that I wasn't upset, BUT.. She took it the wrong way and thought that I was purposely letting her on to believe that I was pissed with her."

"Well Gaku, I understand that girls over react all the time, but that wasn't cool. I've made similar mistakes in the past." Kaito stated. I bit the bottom of my lip and stood up straight, "Well thanks Kaito, man. I'll talk to her and try to set things straight." I replied.

He nodded his head and turned the television back on. "No problem bro, come to me again if something else is on your mind." He said. I gave him a slight smile and made my way up to Luka's room.

**{Luka's P.O.V}**

Ugh! I still can't believe that eggplant loving samurai! How could he do that to me?! I swear, I will never talk to him again! All my feelings that I might of had on him- gone! With all these stupid, mixed up feelings, I can't even concentrate on my book.

_***Knock knock* **_

Who could that be? Doesn't anyone know that I just want to be left alone while I read? I just ignored the knock and snickered while rolling my eyes, then placed my eyes back into the pages of my novel.

_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!* **_

The banging was even louder this time and now, I was getting exasperated. I was losing the little patience I had left. I threw my little plush tuna at the door and blared "GO AWAY!" I really wasn't in the mood for entertaining anyone with my presence.

I heard a sigh at the door and then it opened. I growled under my breath but didn't bother to look back at who had entered my room against my wishes.

"Luka-Chan?.. We need to talk." I heard someone say. The voice sounded like it was coming from a guy, a guy with a deep, an attractive deep voice.. Just like.. Eggplants.

I looked out of the corner of my eye and I was right, it was that idiot, Gakupo. "What Buisness do you have with me? You're the last person I want to talk to right now." I sneered.

I was so steamed, but I tried my very best to contain it, I don't want the Baka to see that he's getting the best of me.

**{Gakupo's P.O.V}**

I took a deep breath. I wiped the sweat off from the back of my head. I took a step closer to the pinkette who was reading a book. "Look.. I'm sorry about yesterday. I REALLY didn't mean any harm. You can hate me all you want, but I just had to let you know that I feel truly bad for my actions."

I felt kinda ridiculous apologizing for something so.. Petty, but if I ever wanted to speak to Luka-Chan again, this is what I needed to do. Luka sat up straight on her bed and glared at me, I got all nervous and took a half step back.

"Gakupo, just because you're sorry, doesn't mean that I'm going to automatically forgive you. Do you have any idea how upset I was? Just leave my room, please.. And then I MIGHT consider talking to you later." She snickered.

I sighed and then she turned back to her book. About half a minute later, I couldn't find anything else to say to her so I just left her room disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five here! Once again, enjoy! comment and share. I need more readers O:. Let me know how the story is going so far, hope it's good. ಠ****ヘ****ರೃ**

* * *

**あなたたちを愛してください！****ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**

**ლ(◉◞౪◟◉ )ლ**

* * *

**【****Luka's P.O.V】**

Hmm.. Why do I suddenly.. feel bad? I didn't do anything wrong, right? So what if the Baka was upset? I don't car-!

"Lies Lies LIES, Luka~!" That's what my inner thought's were telling me. UGH! I wish that my mind wouldn't put it's 'two sense' in. Every time I let my head do that, I always ended up feeling guilty about something, but nope! not this time. I'm NOT in the wrong now. Eggplants started everything.

Even thought I started this whole mess, it wasn't my fault now. Gakupo decided to keep pushing me when he know's that clearly, I'm not to be messed with.

The way that he sighed.. The way he looked at me, so melancholy.

The look on his face.. It made my heart race, but why?! I don't care about that fool! AND.. I never will. Fuck, with all this crap, I can't focus on my book, yet again! I hated being interrupted, something dramatic always happens.

I closed my book with a heavy sigh and got up out of my bed then walked down the long hallway. I stopped where I reached the game room (Where I hardly ever visited) and of course, I saw the two twins there. Rin and Len were playing table hokey and throwing food at one another.

As soon as they saw me, they stopped and jumped me. "LUKA-CHAN!" They both shouted, ugh.. This was the last thing I needed. Now I'm getting mad, but the twins were different then the baka, so I always tried to be as polite as possible.

"H-hey Len, Rin.." I said softly. I was in a lot of pain, obviously because of the impact of their jump. "What are you doing here? We never see you here!" They both said together and pouted at the same time.

I gave them a fake chuckle, trying to make it seem real. "Well.. I just umm.. Needed a break from being serious all the time.." I stated.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the twins, to be fairly honest, I loved them. Sometimes they could just be.. A little too much for my nerves to handle. One time I was almost run over with a Rolling machine by Rin.

What was Rin's deal with Rolling machine's anyways? She doesn't even know how to drive one! Hence why I was almost killed.

I got up and looked down at the twins who were still on the floor. "Hey," I started. "Can I play with you guys?" I just needed a break from that love-sick samurai. Trying different things could be just the thing I need.

Len and Rin gave me those puppy dog eyes that they always used if they either wanted something, or was extremely happy about something. "YAY~! OF COURSE YOU CAN!" They both sang. Their faces were too adorable to resist, and coming from me, that really says something.

The blonde twins faces resembled the emoticon that looked like this. ~ (≧▽≦).'

After some time playing with the blonde's, I had to admit, I was having a lot of fun. The idiot hadn't even crossed my mind.

It was late now and I was getting hungry and worn out. I waved goodbye to the twins and made my way to the kitchen.

**【****Gakupo's P.O.V】**

It's been hours and I was still sulking around like an idiot in my room. I hadn't even realized just HOW much time had passed.

I was starving but I didn't feel like getting up. I'm so depressed right now that it's disgusting. I was basically crawling down out of my room and down the stairs. Why did Luka have such an impact on me? Why did I love her so much? All she ever did was hurt me anyways. I think that maybe now, I REALLY should try to move on. This isn't good for me.

Who do I even see in that pinkette? I mean, yes.. She is drop dead gorgeous, has an amazing voice, and a charming personality (When she wasn't hitting me or yelling at me), BUT STILL! What point is there if she's just going to treat me like shit?

As I was lost in my daydreams and thought's, I didn't even see that I was in the kitchen. I snapped out of it and made my way to the fridge and groaned. I couldn't stomach any Eggplant's at the moment (Surprise surprise).

I just picked up an orange and ate it. I don't think Rin would mind, would she? It was only one orange.. But what if she decided to run me over with that damn rolling machine of hers? Oh well, I'll deal with it later, and maybe that would be the best thing for me.

Seconds later, I felt that someone was behind me.. I heard foot tapping that would usually came from someone who was loosing their patience. "Would you mind moving, please?" I heard from a familiar female voice.

I swear that I felt myself jump out of my skin. I didn't dare to look back and I just stepped aside. "S-sure.. S-sorry." I stuttered.

As I peered to the side, I was right, I saw flowing pink hair at the door of the fridge. She was picking up her tuna (As usual) and then she turned away.

**【****Luka's P.O.V】**

I paid no mind to Gakupo, I just grabbed my tuna and planned to go back to my room.

Suddenly, as I was about half way out of the kitchen, I stopped. I don't understand why, but I just needed to talk to Gaku. What was going on? This feeling that I had in my chest was down right annoying. My heart was beating really fast, yet again.

"Hey, Gakupo? Can I tell you something?" I said as I turned around to face him. He looked at me surprised, I don't really blame him though. I told him that I didn't really feel like talking to him earlier.

"S-sure." He replied. He looked so innocent. I.. I can't stay mad at him, what point was there? I think that maybe I did over react, even if it was just a little.

I took a deep breath and ran up to him, giving him a tight hug, no, this doesn't mean that I like him! I'm simply apologizing.

"I'm sorry Gakupo." I said softly as I pulled him closer. "I now see that I did over react to what had happened the other day. I hope you can forgive me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go Darlings.~ Chapter Six is here. (ó㉨****ò) Enjoy.~ **

* * *

**七章ですぐにされます****! 多分後でこの夜ご利用いただけます。**

(°◇°人°◇°)

* * *

**【****Gakupo's P.O.V】**

What? Was this real? Luka Megurine was actually apologizing to me? And here I thought she was way too proud to do something of the sort.

Of course, I'm not one to complain though.

I really didn't want to screw this up again. Luka looked especially pretty when she wasn't trying to kill me. She smelled of strawberry's and her he skin felt like silk.

Why is she so beautiful?

I couldn't help but ask myself that question all the time. It took me awhile to reply, or to do anything else for that matter. I mean.. I hadn't expected something like this.

As time flew by, I then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly into my embrace. "Yes, of course I can forgive you. Don't worry Luka-Chan, let's pretend that this never even happened, okay?" I said, smiling brightly at the pink haired tuna lover.

She looked up at me with those amazing aquamarine eyes. She gave me a shocked and confused look.

"Just like that? You're going to forgive me that quickly? I didn't think that it would be this easy.. Thank you." Luka softly said.

I nodded as I ran my fingers through her smooth hair and sighed to myself. If only she knew. If only she'd feel the same was as I did for her. Life isn't fair. I can only pray that one day, she'll notice me.

**【****Luka's P.O.V】**

I just don't get him. Why is this idiot so nice to me all the time? All I've ever done was abuse him. I have to say though, this time I really appreciated his kindness.

I didn't want to let him go, but now I can feel him slowly slipping away. I whimpered a little, but I did not want to be heard by him. I didn't want him knowing that I still felt as if I needed him to hold me, I'm pretty sure that he would start getting 'idea's' and that is the last thing I wanted.

Like I said before, I DON'T like him.

"Luka you are such a liar! YOU LOVE HIM~!" My inner thought's told me. I wanted so badly to smack myself in the face, but then Gakupo would think that their was something wrong with me. (He was still in the kitchen with me.)

I took a deep breath and yawned. I completely forgot what I was here fo- What is this tuna doing over he- Oh.. Never mind.

I'm quite an idiot. I had come here to try to eat, now I'm talking to this samurai who I had hated literally a half an hour ago. I must have looked like I was out of it, because the next thing I knew, Gakupo was snapping his finger's in my face.

"Hello? Are you there Luka-Chan?" He kept asking me.

I was already getting irritated again. I snorted quietly to myself and swatted his hand away. "Yes, I'm here. What kind of question is that? Don't snap your fingers in my face, like I'm some sort of animal again." I sharply added.

I heard Gakupo giggle "Hehe, I'm sorry Luka-Chan.. Hey? Want me to help you cook that tuna?" He said with a wink.

I felt my cheeks heat up, so I knew I was blushing. I turned away as quickly as possible and took a few steps away from him. "S-sure, whatever.." I said. Why did I get nervous? All because of a small wink?

I must be going crazy.

I slammed my tuna down on the counter and raced up to my room so that I could change into something more comfortable. "Be right back!" I yelled as I was halfway up the stairs.

**【****Gakupo's P.O.V】**

Was Luka just blushing at me?! HAH! I knew it! I knew that deep down, she did feel something for me. Hmm.. What a cute girl she was when she was trying to hide her feelings.~

I happily hummed and picked up the tuna, cutting it into a few pieces and placing it on the grill outside.

I heard a faint noise coming from the bushes behind me, but I paid no mind to it. As I continued to prepare the fish and wait for Luka, the noises became louder, and louder.

What the hell is that..?

I was fed up. I couldn't take the noises anymore, so I grabbed hold of my Katana and decided to attack the bushes.

Before I could reach it, a screaming and drunken Meiko ran out the bushes, flailing her arms like a mad man.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME?!" She shrieked.

"NO! But I couldn't handle those annoying sounds that you were making anymore!" I said. I looked to my left and saw Luka standing at the door. I quickly grabbed her hands and brought her over, hoping that Meiko wouldn't try to attack me.

When it comes down to a drunk Meiko, who really knows.

**【****Luka's P.O.V】**

Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?

Every time I'm forced to stand in front of Meiko when she was drunk, something happened. I stared her down for about a minute then she said "HEY LUKA, Guess what. I know you like Gakupo, but you can't have him, okay? HE'S MINEEEE. I won't let anyone touch him."

I was shocked and growled quietly. I didn't like Gaku, but her words made my stomach hurt. Meiko came closer to the both of us, and KISSED him. I couldn't believe it.

At that moment, my stomach was doing a 360. All I could do was stand there and watch. I felt kinda.. Jealous. Gakupo immediately pushed her away and wiped his mouth.

"UGH. Meiko, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You know you love me Gakupo, when you get treated like shit enough by Luka then you'll see! Bye bye for now love.~" She said.

That's it! She's so dead! I won't let her get away with making me look like a total fool!

* * *

**I know this one isn't as great as it could be, but I'm tired so try to give me a break xD I'll do my best to make future chapters better. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo.~ OwO/) You better like chapter Seven of my story ;w; and for anyone who is a Len x Rin fan, I am in the process of making a Fan-fiction for that pairing. (*＾ヮ＾*****) (They are both so cute, like OMFG :C) **

* * *

**次の時間までします。**

**~ ロードローラー ****ʕಥ****ᴥಥ****ʔ**

* * *

**{Luka's P.O.V}**

Who the hell does Meiko think she is? Honestly, how dare she. What I do to Gakupo is none of her concern. I don't even feel like eating anymore. I swear god, I'm going to kill that bitch.

Drunk or not, I couldn't care less.

I kept growling and cursing under my breath as I marched back into the house. I heard faint footsteps behind me, then felt a hand on my shoulder. I swatted it away and turned to face the person who was following me.

"What now? Didn't you hear Meiko? Better go after her before I start 'treating you like shit' again." I said somewhat sarcastically, but deep down, I sorta thought Meiko was right.

Even though I'm not so sure if I want to be that kind of person anymore, everything that I had done in the past was still there. Just because I'm willing to try to change, it doesn't mean anything.

Gakupo came closer to me, he looked angry and then he sucked his teeth. "What are you talking about? Meiko is drunk, and I have to admit.. You have treated me bad.. But I'm not mad about it anymore."

I rolled my eyes. He seemed sincere, but I was still un-convinced.

How could any person get over things so quickly? Gakupo.. You really are a dumb ass. "Oh please, spare me, would you? You CAN'T have gotten over all the things I've done to you so quickly. What do you take me for? I wasn't born yesterday, I hope you know." I responded.

Gakupo grabbed both my arms tightly and pulled me into him. He pulled me so quickly that I almost tripped and his grip on my arms were so tight, that it was actually beginning to hurt.

"Ow! Gakupo! Let me g-!" I was stopped in the middle of my sentence. My heart started beating a million times faster and my face was a red as a tomato.

Gakupo.. He had.. Kissed me!

My mind was juggling a thousand and one thoughts all at once. "WOOOHOOO! He finally kissed you Luka~!" Was one of many things that I was thinking. W-why was I liking this? I'm not supposed to be! I'm not in love with this Baka!

Even though I kept trying to convince myself that I had no feelings for this idiot, I couldn't pull away, my body wouldn't let me. Both of us eventually were gasping for air so Gakupo was the one to pull away. I stood silent and tried to catch my breath.

"Can you listen to me? Just for once? I have no intentions of leaving you alone again, nor do I have anything going on with Meiko. Either she's just really drunk, or she doesn't know my feelings for you.." He said softly.

I already knew that Gakupo loved me, but I never really paid much mind to it. Why.. All of a sudden now, him basically telling me that he loves me, my stomach has butterflies?

"G-Gakupo.." Is all I could even say.

"Shh.. It's okay, I know what you're trying to say, And I love you too." He smirked and laughed a little. Oh, that cocky bastard.. But I didn't say anything back. I wasn't even sure of my own feelings so I wouldn't want to say something now, and regret it later.

**{Meiko's P.O.V}**

I was on my way to my room when as I was in deep thought.

Pft. They must have thought I was joking, didn't they? Well, I'm not! I actually LOVE Gakupo, and I don't care, he will be mine at any cost, even if I have to get rid of Luka, so she better back off.

I'm NOT crazy, but eventually, he'll learn to love me back, maybe if I show him my feelings, he'll come to his senses and see who REALLY cares about him.

Luka is a bitch and I'm sure that she knows it. Why does Gakupo chase after her? I don't get it. What's so great about her?!

Nothing, that's what.

Hmm.. Maybe if I killed her, then I wouldn't have anything more to worry about. Sure, Gaku-Kun will be mad for awhile, but I'm pretty certain that he will come around. Hopefully it won't even have to come to that.

If Luka is as smart as she claims that she is, she'll know to stay out of my way.

**{Gakupo's P.O.V}**

Oh no, this is bad. What if that drunkie was actually being serious? I'd have a lot on my hands to deal with then. Everyone should know by now, that I wont settle for anyone other than Luka.

I was still holding on to Luka and smirking like a goof. I think that Luka is starting to warm up to me, and it was great. She's never been this calm or nice around me.

Luka beamed at me slightly, removing her arms from my grip and walked back outside. We had been standing inside of the mansion for so long that Luka's tuna had been burnt to a crisp.

I was scared to see her reaction. I heard little purr of sadness coming from her direction and I s spotted her walking over to the grill, picking up her precious tuna with a spatula and glared at it. To my surprise, she started sobbing.

I felt bad for her, but thought it was quite funny as well. Crying over a fish, I don't even know how I should react to that, I mean.. What should I do? Comfort her over a fish? We had plenty more in the fridge anyways.

I sighed quietly and gave her a light pat atop of her head. "Luka, we have more tuna in the fridge, don't cry. Shall I bring it out and cook it? I promise I won't let it burn." I said while comforting her.

She nodded her head and for the first time ever, she giggled at me. I could feel myself blushing so I turned away and went back inside.

As I was reaching for the other tuna in the back of our huge fridge, I felt that someone was behind me, so I turned to see who it was. Oh, just what I needed, it was that drunk again.

Remember Gakupo, be nice, be nice, BE NICE. I told myself

"Oh, h-hey Meiko. Umm, is there something that I can help you with?" I ask as politely as possible. I didn't exactly, hate Meiko, but I wasn't too fond of her either. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how my Gaki-Kun was doing, that's all!" She said.

I gave her a puzzled look. Since when did she care about me? And since when was I her 'Gaki-Kun?' I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Heh, n-not to be rude Meiko-Chan, but since when did you ever care about what I was doing?" At that moment, I saw Meiko's smile turn into a frown and hirer eyes were filled with rage.

"I've always cared about you and loved you Gakupo!" She snapped. She was so loud that I think Luka heard because she turned her head to look over here. The look Luka was giving Meiko wasn't good either, it seemed as if Luka wanted to rip Meiko's head off.

"Well Meiko, I'm sorry, but I just don't.. Feel the same way for you. I have my eyes on someone else." I plainly and softly said to her. With that being said, she grab hold of my Jinbaori, pulling me forwards and kissed me, and god, it was repulsive. Worse then the one I had gotten earlier, Only because Meiko's breath smelled sake (More then it did before) and I had told her that I was in love with someone else.

I pulled away as quickly as possible and wiped my mouth. Luka care rushing in and smacked the living hell out of Meiko's face. It was so loud that it even hurt me. If there was one thing that I knew best about Luka, it was that she could really SLAP. She had one hell of a hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT EVER AGAIN! I swear on my life that I will send you straight to hell if you so much as touch a hair on Gakupo's head! I hope I'm making myself perfectly clear." Luka screamed.

I had never seen her defend anyone like that. I stood there, in utter silence as the two girls glared at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I took forever to update this chapter! I've been slacking off and if you started reading my Len x Rin Fanfiction, you would know that I had gotten most of my things taken away, so that's why it was taking even longer. As of right now, I'm updating from my phone, and I really have nothing else to do, so I plan to update much faster, anyways! On to the story.~_**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Luka and Meiko had been at there little staring contest for about five solid minutes. Gakupo was still in the kitchen, un-able to process all of what just happened. Luka had screamed so loud that the whole gang came downstairs to find out what the hell had been going on.

**{****Meiko's P.O.V****}**

For the first time in my life, I was actually afraid of Luka. Even though she had threatened to send me to hell, I wouldn't let her have the love of my life.

If she doesn't quit it sooner or later, I'm going to be forced to do 'IT.'

"What is going on down here?" Gumi said in a stern tone.

"Haha It's noth-," I began to say, but then I was cut off by a pink headed troll. "No! Don't try to cover this up Meiko! You know exactly what happened." I snorted at her, trying to play it cool and act as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Silly Luka-Chan, I'm afraid that you're making no sense dear. Nothing happened here." I giggled nervously. I must have sounded very un-convincing because everyone looked at me with suspicion.

I looked away from all the staring eyes and focused my attention my shoes. I was looking down, my hair covering my face and I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up from embarrassment.

**{****Luka's P.O.V****}**

Tch, stupid bitch. She's not going to get away with kissing MY Gakupo!

Wait a second..

Did I just call him 'My Gakupo?' Hold up, rewind.. I don't even like him that way.. But if I don't like him like that, why did I all of a sudden become so defensive? Maybe.. I did feel a little something for him.

"Of course you feel something for him, stupid! It's about time that you realized that You L-O-V-E HIMMMMMMMMM." The voices in my head kept saying.

"Hey, hey Luka-Chan!" Len shouted. "Huh?" I said annoyed.

"Well," he started. "If you say that something happened down here, what exactly was it?" He questioned.

I cleared my throat and took a good look at Gakupo. Still shocked, still cute, still stupid as ever, but I guess that's what I liked about him.

"What happened was that simply, this drunker over here made a move on Gakupo twice, when clearly, he's not interested. First time, I didn't mind much, second time, I smacked her in the face and told her that if she ever tried to pull nonsense like that again, I would send her straight to hell." I said plainly.

Len blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, okay then.." He said while slowly walking away.

I brushed my bangs out of my face and made my way over to Gakupo, I held onto him tightly and fixed my eyes back on the drunker that stood in front of us. "I really hope that you get what I'm saying. Never again Meiko. I'll be sticking to Gakupo like glue from now on, so I don't really see when you'll get a chance to pull something retarded again." I snickered at her, pulling Gakupo away with me and into the arcade.

What is with me today..? I'm not supposed to love this baka.. There was a faint blush on my face.

**{Gakupo's P.O.V}**

As me and Luka played with the twins, and everyone else but Meiko, I couldn't help but still be surprised. Everyone else seemed to have forgotten already.

I tugged on Luka's arm as she was playing table hockey with Miku and RiA. She turned around and I pulled her away from the large group of people. I needed to know why she was so protective of me.

"Umm.. Gakupo?" She whispered. I didn't reply, we reached a dark corner then I turned her around quickly to face me.

"Gak-!" "SHH!" I hushed her. "Let me talk first.." Luka nodded her head in a approval. I cleared my throat and began to speak "Okay, Luka.. Why? Why would you defend me against Meiko? Why such harsh words? You know that I can take care of myself."

Luka averted my gaze, she fixed her eyes on the wall that was next to her. Luka's voice was even. "I guess I'm just.. Protective of you. I don't like Meiko.. At all."

Was Luka maybe Jealous? My lips curved into a smirk. "Oh? And why don't you like her? Maybe because she was hitting on me? Does the little pinkette with the tuna obsession have a little crush on me?"

Luka snorted and blushed. "Pssh! In your dreams, eggplant." I wanted so badly to laugh, but I figured that leaving her alone in her denial for awhile would be the best thing.

"Okay, I was just wondering, Luka-Chan. Get back to your... Table hockey." Luka gave me a confused look, shrugged her shoulders and walked away. But wait.. Didn't she say that she would be sticking to me at all times?

* * *

**Author's note: I'm so sorry! This chapter is a Little short, I know.. I'm not used to typing on my phone at all! D: I promise once I get my laptop back, chapters will be longer. ;c Please forgive me. **


End file.
